


Dim Carcosa

by Dustyrain



Category: Killer Joe (2011), Magic Mike (2012), Now You See Me (2013), Seven Pounds (2008), True Detective
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个旅人，一个侦探，一条随时被改变的时间轴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. --NA125--

**Author's Note:**

> 送给阿敛，我的时间轴中意外而美好的光芒。

\--NA125--

 

“‘孤星’失灵了。时间完全不对。”Marty拿着一个啤酒罐制成的小人仔细地看，最终露出了无奈的表情。“我们回到了NA125年。”

小人在他的手里发出喀拉喀拉的声音，似乎在同意他的观点。

“NA125年。那么是Dallas。”Rust说，将烟掐灭，丢在一旁的垃圾桶里。

“是啊，Dallas。”Marty重复道。“但这一次为了什么？”

“但愿他能给出个合理的解释。”

现在时间是晚上8点。街上人还挺多。Rust和Marty穿过了几个十字路口，来到一个招牌亮得令人眼花的酒吧。两个人还在路的另一侧时，站在门口的，人称Big Dick的Richie就看到了他们，挥了挥手：“嗨，Rust，Marty！”

“嗨。Richie。”Marty回以招呼，Rust点头示意。“你看起来精神不错。”

“叫我那个名字我不会介意啦。但是怎么回事？你俩这表情，好像是让‘狩猎者’的狗咬到了屁股。”

“不是狗，是你家老板。”Marty说。

Richie惊讶地张大嘴：“抱歉，我没想到他这么快就变种了。”

Marty无奈地抬了抬手臂。

“他在里面吗？”Rust问。

“你们要是打算宰了他的话，”Richie笑了起来，让开位置，“进去吧，他在老地方。”

两个人穿过舞池，走过疯狂的男男女女，路过正在舞台上大跳双人热舞的Mike和Kid，来到了酒吧靠里的位置。戴着牛仔帽的Dallas叉开双腿坐在那儿，穿着看上去火辣辣的皮裤，上半身只有几条皮带作为装饰。面前摆着一杯烈酒，三个杯子，以及一个烟灰缸。“你们是来找我算账的。”他一见到Marty的脸就打了个响指，语气里却没半点要被臭揍一顿之前的自觉，笑得挺开心：“因为不管你们要去哪儿，现在都只能等到三天之后啦。”

Rust拉开他旁边的椅子，坐下来给自己倒了杯酒。而Marty哭笑不得：“Dallas，”他说，声音疲倦不堪，“你又一次，毫无理由地，毁了我们既定的行程。”

“但行程什么的碰上‘风暴’就不算什么了。”Dallas说。“你们会被卷入不知道啥年代里去，找不到回来的路。说不定，”他压低声音，“就直接去Carcosa报到啦。”

Marty盯着他，张口结舌：“你是说你看到了‘风暴’，所以才把我们带回来？”他抓了抓头，“那可是‘风暴’，你怎么看得到？”

Dallas摇了摇头：“尊重隐私，Marty，隐私。”

“狗屁隐私，快给个解释。”

“知恩图报，Marty，别用这种口气欺负你的救命恩人。”

“在我们发现现在是NA125年时，差点就不给你开口解释的机会直接揍你了。”

“难道我是那么无聊的人会没事打扰你们的旅行？”

“你忘了你曾经做过的愚人节恶作剧。”一直没有参与到谈话里的Rust说。

Dallas有气无力地看了看他：“拜托Rust，现在是十月。”

Rust眨了眨眼，喝掉自己面前酒杯里的酒。而Marty口干舌燥地坐在椅子上，拿起另一个杯子给自己倒满一杯。“不，Dallas，对于你来说每天都可以是愚人节。”

Dallas对着他恶狠狠地比了个中指。但Rust跟着补上一刀：“Marty说了真话。”

“那好吧，就当我什么都没做，你们都去‘风暴’里送死吧。”Dallas撇撇嘴放狠话。但他的狠话被无情地忽略了。大家的关注点显然都不在这儿。“我好惊讶。”Marty说，“你能看到‘风暴’？我以为你只是个‘联络人’。”

“我就是个‘联络人’啊，否则我能是什么？。”

“能随便改变我们行程的‘联络人’。”Rust说。

“听上去很厉害。”Marty步步紧逼。“但也许这能力……会伤身？”

Rust耸了耸肩，大约是在表示同意或者对这个意见持有观望的态度。

“或者折寿。”Marty点点头。

“去你妈的折寿啦！”Dallas举起了酒杯，凶狠地作势要将酒泼向Marty。“我就知道我该让你们都死在‘风暴’里，管你们的骨头被吹到哪个地方当柴烧？”

Rust把烟圈咽进喉咙，浅浅地抿起了嘴唇——Marty知道这代表着他微笑了。NA125年真是个不同寻常的一年，该被写入史册。因为心情愉悦的Rust，穿越十几个年头也不见得能抓到一个。

他们将各自的酒一饮而尽。“但，认真点说Dallas，”Marty说，“你看上去全身都是谜团。”

Dallas用中指在他眼前连晃三下。“距离产生美，Marty，记住这句话。当然，走近我你将会欣赏到更不一样的。”他说着扬了扬下巴。

Marty扶着额头：“我没开玩笑，Dallas。有时我真想问问你到底有多少故事可说。”

Dallas对他抛了个温柔的眼色：“Rust有多少，我就有多少。”

Marty这次不说话了。

一旁的Rust倒好像什么也没听到，只是喝光了自己杯里的酒，再拍拍Marty的肩膀，示意他把“孤星”拿出来。Marty照办了。Rust取过那个形状简单的小人，用手指在上面轻轻擦过。一行数字显示了出来。

“两天零二十三个小时十分钟五十八秒，少一点都不行。”他说，呼吸里都是烟草的味道。

Marty点点头：“看来这三天我们只能在这里混日子了。”

“也没别的办法。”Rust点点头表示同意，难得地没有对既定计划被打乱而在沉默中成为一座活火山。

“不如考虑……”Dallas张开嘴，但被Rust的目光给堵回去了。“想都别想。”Rust简单明了地说。“我不跳舞。”

“我也不。”Marty说。但换来了Dallas一个“谁问你了”的神色。

“不管你们了，我今天晚上可是忙得很。”Dallas站起来，“十分钟之后，舞台见。”


	2. --NA077--

\--NA077--

 

起初的时候Marty以为自己确实着陆在NA148年，在时间运转正常的前提下他应该回到的，属于他自己正常人生轨迹的年代。时空转移装置的返回系统在过去的五年之间都非常好用，从没有出过差错。但当他睁开眼睛，站稳脚跟时，他发现无论是街道还是街道上人们的穿着比起自己所在的年代来说要显得……过于复古了一些。这种说不上微小或者巨大的差距令他开始心生疑惑。伴随着这一丝疑惑他抬起头，看到黑漆漆的夜空里那颗巨大的，腰间缠着超大淡银色呼啦圈的浅灰色星球时，他终于觉得事情有点不对头了。这儿他妈的是个什么地方？

“你不是在开玩笑吧？”被他问到的男人正站在路边抽烟斗，当时就被呛了一口，看上去对这问题简直是莫名其妙。而这表情令男人头上那顶红色的高帽子显得更加滑稽了。“我活了这么多年，还是第一次听说有人忘了自己身在哪年哪月啦。”

他只好尴尬地笑笑，手足无措地解释说自己刚刚经历过头部的手术，经常出现忘记事情的现象。

“我还会忘记很多其他的事，哈哈，”他干笑着，“有时候我得带个名牌出来，以便提醒自己牢记自己的名字。”

“原谅我刚才的失礼。”对方听到这解释仿佛还是挺抱歉的，语气顿时就有点不那么一样。“头部动手术这事肯定不是你愿意的。”他感觉到男人在上下打量着自己，“可能这也让你在穿衣方面，和我们有点不那么一样。”

然后他如愿以偿地得到了答案：NA077年。

告别了那个站在路旁还在对他投来同情目光的男人，Marty走到了街对面的路灯旁。不远的地方是一个门庭若市的酒馆，人来人往，大多数人的面孔被遮蔽在路灯和星球微弱的光亮投下的暗影里。他看向腕上的手表式通讯仪，试图接通自己在NA148年的总台，但没人搭理他。机器总能在意想不到的时候让人陷入到一片茫然和绝望里。

“该死的。”他看着没有信号只有一片雪花的屏幕说。“NA077年？该死的。”

Martin Hart还是个孩子的时候，最喜欢学的一门功课大概是历史。因为在大多数时候，他都愿意将那些已经不存在的东西当成故事来听听。NA077年，那个挂在天上腰缠着两个呼啦圈的星球都只是他在历史书上读到过的东西。“Black Star”，星球的名字。在他所生活的年代已经因为一场“吞噬”（书上的这个名词和其后含糊的注解一直让他觉得不明就里）而不存在了。

作为一个能够靠着仪器自由行走于时空之间的人，他不是没想过有一天会来到这个世界，但绝对，绝对不是今天，现在。

他咕哝一声，懊恼地甩了甩手腕，巴望着能把通讯仪甩出信号来。

“所以，你迷路了。”就在这个时候，Rust在他的身后慢条斯理地说。

Marty始终觉得，自己头十年的侦探生涯里遇到的事情已经够稀奇古怪的了。但是到目前为止，没什么能让他觉得可以比Rust更特别的。就好比当时Rust给他的那种感觉，记忆犹新。NA077年的那个晚上，他被踩了尾巴似的跳起来，回过头去，脑门上差点因为惊吓过度出了汗。路灯和Black Star的光线下，有着棕金色头发的男人一语不发地瞧着他，“你是谁？”他大叫道，就像是让人踩了一脚似的。

这反应放在Rust眼里显然有点过激了。他没回答，耷拉着眼皮瞧着Marty看，细长而骨节分明的手指间夹着烟，呼吸里都是将来Marty还要闻上很久很久的烟草味道。

“NA125年的‘联络人’给了我你的所在地，”在Marty眼里还是陌生人的Rust站在阴影里说。他的嗓音沙哑，低沉，节奏一如他第一次对Marty说话时那么有条不紊，“以及你的模拟全息图像。”

“NA125年的‘联络人’？”Marty跟着他重复道。

“Dallas。”

“你是说，Dallas？”

“Dallas，”Rust把这个名字再念一次，“没错。”

“……跳脱衣舞的那个？”

“不会再有另一个了。”

听到Dallas这个名字，Marty突然感到自己就像是在这个古早的世界抓到了一根救命稻草。虽然不愿意承认，但这让他多少放松了一些。

“所以你是？”他问，同时看到男人于暗黄色的路灯下在面部被映出的小块阴影。那些都没有遮蔽男人眼睛里如天空中此时挂着的星球般散发出的暗光。

“Rustin Cohle。”对方简单地说。

“你也是个‘侦探’。”Marty肯定地猜测道。在看到对方点了点头的时候，不知为什么又承认自己有点小小的惊讶。他的大脑仿佛对于这个答案会被得到肯定有些意想不到。但在情绪出卖他的神色之前，更加流畅的称呼“Rust”脱口而出，就好像在记忆的某个角落里这称呼一直都在似的。忽略了对方脸上细不可闻的变化，“我是Martin Hart。”他说，握了握对方的手。骨节分明，触感上带着淡淡的体温，从传递到大脑的讯息里却能感到些许冰冷——矛盾的个体。就像刚刚，对方眼中并存的黑暗与光芒一样。

他抽开手，看着Rust又点上一支烟。“我不明白，为什么Dallas会把我的全息图像给你？”

Rust眯起眼睛，盯着他的脸想了想：“他说过要给我介绍搭档。”最后他说。

这句话无疑令Marty回忆起了更多的事。“等你回来之后，”Dallas手里举着表演用的火把，带着复古款式的小墨镜，以舞台热身的语气对他说，“我要给你介绍个搭档。”

“我能选个自己喜欢的类型吗？”他当时问。但Dallas哈哈大笑，含了一口酒，喷出一片火。完全忽略他的意见。

“他也是这么对我说的。”Rust说。现在看来，被介绍的双方就是他们两个没错了。

“也就是说，那混球知道我会掉到……”Marty想了一会儿，对于这个严格意义上来说他还没出生的年代，他总是会抱有一种犹豫和怀疑的态度。“NA077年来？”

“不，他只是把你引导到这里，再通知我到这里来等你。”Rust说。“你在回到NA148年的时候遇到了扭曲的‘裂缝’。”

Marty呆住了。“‘裂缝’？可是我没有任何感觉。”

“但是，”Rust指了指Marty。“仪器都失灵了。”

Marty瞧了瞧自己的手腕。表盘上依旧一片雪花。“你的呢？”他问。

这时候Rust的手掌正摊开在他的面前。一个像是用啤酒罐做成的小铁人，上面甚至还能看见商品的图标。“这是啥？”他问。

“‘孤星’。”Rust回答说。

“……啤酒？”

“站稳了。”

尽管已经重复过这种感觉很多次，但Marty没想到这一次的来得如此之快。不同于他的时空仪器，这个铁皮小人看上去更像是一道神秘的符咒，张开手臂，面无表情地将他扔进了一片银灰色的漩涡。是的，银灰色，和自己的装置相比完全不同的颜色。永远暖洋洋的黄色光芒消失了。取而代之的是一直萦绕不断的烟草味，夹杂着不知道从哪里飘来的，像波本又或者是别的什么酒的气息。这气息直接进入他的肺腔，深入他的血液，让他几乎是在不到一秒的时间里头痛欲裂，跟着却突然昏昏欲睡起来。

“站稳了，Marty。”他又听到Rust的声音。但在意识能够控制自己的身体前，他的双膝向地上倾去，而手掌条件反射地撑去地面以减少对膝盖的伤害——而此时后衣领和左臂同时传来了向后的拖拽力，最终让他免于跪倒在地。

他摇摇晃晃地稳住了平衡。第一个动作就是看向天空。没有Black Star。他转向一旁，Rust已经松开了手，收起了铁皮小人，嘴里含着一支烟。

“你的转换器每次都这么够劲儿吗？”他想举步向前，却踉踉跄跄地向一旁歪去，幸好那里是一面墙。“虽然我想吐，但……感觉不错。”

“下一次吧。”在他扶着墙真的要吐出来时Rust说。“你会慢慢适应它的。”


	3. --NA125—

在摇摇晃晃跟着Rust走进Dallas的酒吧时，Marty终于从刚才使用“孤星”的后遗症中走了出来。比他自己想象的用了更少的时间。肉身在时间的隧道里经受的冲击到底是不小，能够安然无恙就已经是幸运，像这种小事，他尽可能地不去放在心里。

但就在看到Dallas，这个一直生活在NA125年，从不在其他时空出现的“联络人”时，他觉得自己还是有挺多问题要问的。比如说，为什么要把Rust安排给他做搭档。又比如说，这个安排到底有多久的期限。很多想法在他的脑子里打转，但事到临头，他发现自己只是坐了下来，筋疲力尽地为自己倒了一杯酒。他盯着那杯酒，考虑几口把它喝完，又看向门口。Rust刚刚起身到门口去了，不知道是为了抽烟还是别的什么事——他们还没熟到能彼此过问细节的地步呢。

“我今天累毙了。”面对着相识已有些年头的酒吧老板，他耷拉着脑袋，连笑都不想笑了。“给我杯酒，还有，晚上我要一间好房。”

“你不回去了？”一杯烈酒被推到他眼前。Dallas笑意盈盈地看着他。

“不回去了，我的装置坏了，得找会所换个新的。”

“它该退休了。”Dallas说。“不过你可以用Rust的。”

“我对他的装置反应有点大。”

“以后你会慢慢适应的。”

“你和他说了一样的话。”Marty将那杯酒一饮而尽。火辣辣的感觉灼烧着他的胃。“不过，为什么是我？”他终于问出来了。“我不记得我曾经提出过申请搭档什么的。”

然而安排Rust和Marty成为搭档的Dallas并没有对这么做的原因进行解释。“随机抽取。”为了表示自己说的是真话，他还指了指全息图像的屏幕，把上面的六个姓名指给他。“看，三对三的关系。在你们成为搭档的同时，还有另外两对‘侦探’成为了伙伴。这是‘侦探会所’作出的决定。最近时空风暴和裂缝的产生越来越频繁，需要破解的‘案件’也越来越极端。”他耸耸肩，“已经有几个习惯单打独斗的家伙出事了。”

“他们觉得两个人就不会出事了？”

“口是心非，Marty。”Dallas说。“你明明想要一个伙伴。”

Marty盯着他：“我什么时候说啦？！”

“相信我吧Marty。”Dallas转过身，又捞起一罐啤酒打开递给他。“你和Rust所想的完全不一样。他才是那个嘴上说不需要伙伴心眼里也是这么想着的人。”

“看吧，他也这么对你说过。”Marty摇了摇头，“会所总是直接安排而忘了问我们的意见。”

“所以你恼火的只是他们没问你‘意见’。”

Marty扬了扬啤酒罐和Dallas碰杯。“我也问过你是不是能让我挑个喜欢的。”

“Rust不够让你喜欢？”

“我不晓得。我们才刚认识啊。”

“这就是人与人之间交往的乐趣。”Dallas说。“你不了解他，他也不了解你。而通过一些事的发生，在后来你们会依赖彼此，信任彼此。这个过程会很有趣的。”

“老板，你说的是谈恋爱。”刚刚从台上下来满身是汗的Richie从Dallas身后经过，悠悠丢下这句话。Marty忍不住笑了起来。Dallas看上去却挺自在的：“对呀！我天生就是爱情故事的讲述者——他们都这么说。”

“不过我以前从来没见过他，或者听说过他。”沉默了一会儿，Marty对Dallas说。“他是从哪儿来的？”

“开始一段关系的第一步。了解他的基本信息。”Dallas大笑着说。“他来自Alaska。”

“喔。”Marty说。Alaska，这个现如今的地域曾是那颗星球Black Star坠落时受到冲击最为严重的地方。站在银灰色星球光环下的Rust。他不禁想到，就是随着银灰色星球的坠落，时间的无序和混乱才就此开始。生者消失在应该生存的年代，逝者复生于另一个时间。过去和未来的历史都陷入了被改变的状态。为了维护时间的秩序，这才有了“会所”的存在，以及“侦探”的诞生。当然，因为NA125年的时间停止了流动，他还在这里认识了以酒吧老板身份为侦探们提供歇息之地，同时也是能够将迷途的“侦探”引导回这里的“联络人”的Dallas。

“所以他是Alaska人。”他说，有点心不在焉。

“你在说废话。”Dallas送给他一个和这个结论一致的表情。

Marty尴尬地咳嗽一声。“他和我一样，如果时间一切正常，现在应该生活在NA148年？”

“没错。其实你没听说过他也挺正常的。”Dallas笑着说，怎么看怎么像是在幸灾乐祸。“看他的脾气就知道他不是个会经常出现在会所或者侦探报刊上的人。”他停一停，“现在你正为如何和他相处发愁呢，是吧？”

Marty觉得这条理由的确足够说服自己。虽然他和Rust才刚刚认识没多久，但在他的心里已经充分地描摹了将来两个人相处的时候会遇到的种种问题。比如冷场。比如意见没完没了地相左。比如在会所召开聚会的时候Rust会只给他看后脑勺，到头来他成了在会所聚会的时候唯一没搭档的人，虽然以他在会所吃得开的程度他倒是不在乎这个，但，总有点什么会不尽人意。

不过正如Dallas所说，这就是身边多了个搭档的连环效应。也许自己之于Rust同样是个令人头痛的存在。习惯了孤独的人看热闹就像是在看荒诞戏。那一切都和他们自己无关，除了带来负能量之外没有任何的意义。但作为搭档，他们需要的磨合时间可能会比别人来的更多一点。

“我其实也想不出还有什么好问的了。”他抓抓头发，瞧着桌上的啤酒罐。“他的过去？以他这个脾气，你恐怕也不会知道太多。”

“我确实不知道太多。”Dallas说，“你要是想知道，可以自己回到过去看一看嘛。”

“算了吧，我可没有窥视别人隐私的癖好。况且没有任务的年代我又去不成。”

“说不定你们的任务恰好就发生在他的过去呢。这个世界自从Black Star掉下来之后还有啥不可能的。”

“好吧，但不管怎么说，我想我们两个都得需要点时间。”

在说完这句话之后，Marty觉得自己终于可以说是困了。刚才喝下去的那些酒终于起了作用。他瞧着Dallas，恨不得对方马上告诉他房间号让他去休息。但是Dallas显然没领会他眼神里的意思，只是又捞了几罐啤酒过来放在他眼前。

“没问题。对于咱们来说，最不缺的恐怕就是时间啦。”做完了这些，同时身为舞者的老板笑着起身，“我要上台了。待会儿Ben会给你选好的案子。”

Marty觉得自己要被啤酒呛到了。“等等，什么意思？什么叫‘选好的’？”

Dallas撇了撇嘴。“你们两个现在谁也不会去联络处领吧？”

“我至少得和Rust商量一下。”

“难易适中。”Dallas说。“放心，我提供的代替选择服务仅此一次，主动权以后依旧是你们的。这次你就替他决定吧。他不会介意的。”

Rust从外头回来的时候，Dallas已经跳到舞台上去High了。狩猎火龙的猎人用舞姿给台下放了一把烈火。所有人的视线都凝聚在他那里，除了Marty——正瞪着面前桌子上的一个水杯发呆。

他在Marty身旁坐下的时候后者恍然惊醒，抬起头瞧着他，将一罐啤酒推到他面前。“嗨。你回来了。”

“谢谢。”Rust把啤酒打开，喝了一大口。他看上去又累又困。不知道为什么，从他第一次和Marty见面，就一直保持着这种状态，仿佛刚刚从一场“风暴“中死里逃生一样。

“Dallas替我们选了个案子。”Marty等他喝完了，将一个杯子推到他面前。Rust将水杯拿过来，里面的清水上正浮现着小小的虚拟图像。有数字，也有图案。Rust仔细地看着那些信息，没有说任何话。

“我们可以明天出发，或者后天。时间很宽裕。你如果有什么事的话……”Marty说。

“不，我没什么事。”Rust摇了摇头，将这杯清水倒进了他喝完的啤酒罐里。换了容器的水立刻化为一缕白色的细烟。

“那么明天出发。”

“我没意见。”

Marty站起身来，对不远处的Ben挥了挥手：“嗨，Ben！我的房间钥匙在什么地方？”

一把钥匙穿过人群的头顶飞了过来，却不偏不倚地砸到了Rust的面前。Marty垂下手臂，苦笑着对Ben摇摇头：“你的投掷技术还是老样子啊Ben。”这时候Rust将钥匙丢到他手里。“你要回自己家吗？”Marty问。说这话其实有点奇怪。确切来说，他应该问的是：你要回正常的时间里去吗？但对于还不知道是不是愿意让自己过问这些的Rust来说，他还是选择了委婉一点的问法。Rust摇了摇头，“不，我找Dallas要了房间。”他说。

在Marty还没对他的答案作出回应之前，Ben的声音像刚才那把钥匙一样穿过了人群的头顶。“Dallas留了套间给你们！因为别的房间都满了！”他大声说，就好像怕别的人听不到似的。Marty扶着额头，发现Rust正盯着他看，面无表情，但显然茫然又疑惑。“怎么样，Rust？”他只好问，“我们只能共用一个套间了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，时间就像个莫比乌斯环。


	4. --NA143--

Chapter 4 

\--NA143--

他们一起合作的第一个案子发生在NA143年，一个靠近地图中心的工业城市。案情很简单：一个本该于NA148年依旧存在的人消失了，会所查到他被卷入“案件”，死于NA143年凌晨4：00的一场车祸。他们要做的很简单：阻止这个男人在凌晨四点的时候跑到马路上，被那辆恰好路过的卡车一碾而过。

来到这里的时候一场大雪刚刚停止，道路上到处都是积雪。人们沉默地清扫着各自家门口的雪，对于远从时间静止点来到这里的Rust和Marty视而不见。在他们眼里，这只是两个陌生的过路人而已，和他们生活在同一个年代，没啥特别的。

来到这里之前，他们在那个Dallas特别安排的套间里进行了简单的交谈，并研究过他们将要合作的第一件案子所处的年代和天气。NA143年，冬天，雪季。于是他们还是决定要各自回一趟家，换了适合的衣服后在约定的地方碰了头。Marty本来还发愁自己的转换器坏掉了所以必须跟着Rust回一次家，要知道Alaska离他住的地方还真的挺远的。

但后来他发现，Rust和他住在同一个城市，隔了两个街区。这距离说不上近，但也绝对说不上远。总之，他们各奔自己的家。两个小时之后，Rust开着一辆又破又旧的老皮卡来接他。

“孤星”再次让Marty体验了一次天旋地转的感觉。但这次比起上次果然好很多了。“这看上去和我用的都不太一样。”他看了看自己的手腕，手表式样，即是精密而刻板的时空转换器，又是可侦测情况的探测器——看上去又正式又让人觉得无味。

“这不是会所的东西。”Rust说。“我从别人的手里继承了它。”

“难怪。”Marty点点头，但决定还是不再追问下去。有些侦探的确会将自己的时空转换器交给朋友或者是信任的伙伴继续使用。但通常来说，那都是他们遇难之后的事了。在这里，死亡从没转圜的余地，除非它被证明是一个“案件”，需要由侦探们将它们导回正轨。

在地图的指示下，他们来到了一个稍显破旧的街区，找到了一所三层公寓。有些年头的木板地吱吱呀呀，Marty走在上头，感觉自己随时都要从地板缝漏下去。走在前面的Rust四平八稳，提前掐灭了烟头，看来也担心自己会引起一场历史上本不存在的火灾。

他们要找的人并不在家。认识到这一点后，他们试图向当事人的邻居打听消息，但得到的答案是从不知道这个年轻人去了哪儿，什么时候回来。“他不太喜欢和外人说话。”隔壁的老人说。“而且我也不太喜欢和他说话。”

“他有女朋友吗？”Rust问。

“他安静得像个鬼。”

这评价实在有点太形象了。Marty摇摇头：“也不见他带朋友回来吗？”

“你们两个是干什么的？”老人问。

Rust和Marty走出公寓。外面的街道空无一人。Marty低下头看了看自己的手表，现在它只能当探测器使了。“已经探测过了，对这个邻居没反应……无关紧要的人。”

所谓的探测器是“侦探”们在任务里必备的用品，可以根据未来或者过去的数据测定当前任务中除目标人物和负责案件的“侦探”之外其他人的死亡或存活是否会对时间的秩序产生影响。换言之，他们不能因为要救下一个异常死亡的人而错杀其他本不该死的人。探测器指针波动：此人致死将会影响未来或者过去的事件，将会导致“案件”的产生。探测器指针静止：此人在“案件”中是死是活完全不用被考虑，早死晚死压根没有太大差别。有时候Marty会觉得这个功能真是太过实际又有点残忍了——从某个侧面揭示出有些人对这个世界根本无足轻重。

“万一我为了自保或者救下被卷入案件的人，只能杀死相关的人呢？”还是个新手的时候Marty问过会所经验老道的前辈。得到的答案是：“那你就为其他侦探赚了个‘案件’回来，后续的麻烦总得有人去解决，而你依旧干你的活儿。这世界已经乱成鬼啦Marty，谁还在乎这些鸡毛蒜皮的事啊？”当然事实证明每行都有每行的规矩，生死的事依旧马虎不得。

他们坐在这棟老旧公寓对面隔街的公园里，面对着那条没什么人走的马路。左手边不远处是一家咖啡店。大概是因为刚下过一场雪的缘故，公园里没什么人，而Marty看上去已经冻坏了，而且困得没精神。“要喝咖啡吗？”他问。

Rust摇了摇头：“我现在不想喝咖啡。”

“那我只买自己的了。”Marty路小跑冲向那家咖啡店。但再回来的时候手上还是端着两杯。他将杯子递到Rust眼前。后者瞧了瞧他，露出疑惑的表情。

“不是咖啡。”Marty说。“热红茶。天气太冷了，你多少需要喝一点。”

令他意外的是Rust接过了那个杯子，动作间他碰到了Rust的手，同样冰冷。看来这天气折磨着的不只他一个。

他坐下来，小口地喝着热咖啡：“太冷了。”

“像是身在拉普兰德。”

“拉普兰德？”

“冰雪国度。但现在已经消失了。它的毁灭比Black Star的堕落还要早。”Rust说，轻轻地呼出一口气。如果抛却他们要调查的案子还没个头绪这件事，这真是个悠闲的冬日下午。适合这对搭档再提一些基本的话题来了解彼此。

“不知道他要什么时候回来。”Marty说。“公寓就这点糟糕，不能托付邻居照看花园，自然也不知道彼此的作息时间。如果他们有花园，不仅我们的问题解决了，花园里的植物也会很高兴——这场雪真是太好不过了。你知道，植物需要雪水的滋养，来年才能长得更高。”

他低下头，喝掉一口稍微被外部的温度降了一点热量的咖啡，突然觉得自己喋喋不休真是蠢毙了。Rust看上去根本不像是对这种事感兴趣的人。但其实，他心里暗暗地很惊讶Rust并没有打断他。

“植物需要水才能生存。”Rust说。“是啊，雪是最干净的养分。”

Marty觉得自己的搭档对植物这个话题仿佛有些兴趣。毕竟他们还彼此互不了解，借由这个话题插入也不是坏事。“你平时都喜欢做些什么，Rust？”他说，然后看到他的搭档投来一个“喜欢做什么是啥鬼”的表情。果然，Rust无情地摇了摇头。“没有什么。”

“唔，听音乐，看书，这些都没有？”

“我看书，但算不上是爱好。”

“喔，这样……问个私人点的问题，你结婚了吗？”

“曾经。现在我离婚了。”

“抱歉。”Marty觉得自己和Rust的对话陷入了一个比较尴尬的境地。他想了想，觉得当前最该做的就是闭嘴。但Rust似乎对这种事不太在意。离婚结婚什么的对他算不上一个会被称为侵犯隐私的话题。他只是喝光了自己杯里的热红茶，也许喝得有点急，到后来咳嗽了一阵。

“暖多了。”Rust说着站起身来。他看上去似乎想要沿着公园走一走，但没过几秒钟就又坐下，从口袋里摸出烟来。“我们得找到他。”

“会不会在我们找到他之前，他就被那辆卡车给碾死了。”Marty被咖啡苦到，皱了皱鼻子。

Rust看了看Marty，似乎在认真考虑这件事的可能性：“也说不定。”他慢慢地说。“要是他恰巧处在了又一个时间错乱的点上。”

时间错乱。这几个单字拼成的意义再次令Marty感到了茫然。“为什么Black Star坠落之后时间就一直出状况？”他困惑地看着咖啡店不远处的教堂，本该活着的人突然消失在正常的年代——因为他在‘过去’出了意外死掉了。“未来”的年代里有人为了救朋友而死掉了，而他在“过去”本不该认识那个朋友。未来因为过去被改变而改变，而过去改变了，未来也会随之变化。谁也没想到最为永恒的时间也能出现变数。“那颗星球掌控了时间的流动，是吗？”

“也许这才是时间的本来面貌。”Rust说。“不堪一击。”

“啥叫‘不堪一击’？”

“所谓的存在和真实性没办法被证实。”Rust说。“也许这里本来就没什么过去、现在和未来。这三个词汇没准只是人们赋予它们的希望而已。”他的手在空中随意地比划出一个圈。“所有过去和未来的不一致，都是悖论。”

“悖论。”Marty重复道。“每个案子都是个悖论。”

Rust站起来将杯子丢进了垃圾桶。Marty看了看手表。“14点整。距离事发还有14小时，要一直坐着等吗？”

“我想喝热可可。咖啡馆有吗？”Rust问他。

他们在咖啡馆等到了16点，各自又喝了两杯热可可和热咖啡，期间Rust抽掉了半包烟，当然是在咖啡馆外面。他们还稍微聊了聊过去办过的案子。Rust多半时候都是听着Marty说，偶尔也简短地说两个自己经历过的案子。没什么特别的。无非也是找到丢失的东西，阻止不该发生的事情之类，平常得像是孩子在街边玩着打玻璃珠的游戏。

“那混球看来是不打算回来了。”Marty说。

然后Rust站了起来。“跟我来。”他说。“我们换个地方等。”

Marty隐约感到他的搭档脸色不善，也许是天气有点冷，又也许是因为抽掉了太多的烟，总之他觉得Rust平板无味的神态下多了一丝更为深刻的厌倦。他跟着Rust走过马路，直接回到那栋公寓，踩过吱吱呀呀的地板，最后停在外出不归者的家门前。他隐约猜到了Rust接下来要干什么，然后他的猜测就成真了。不过和他想象中的踢开门撞开门这种偏暴力的镜头有所不同——Rust安安静静地捅开了门锁。

“你还会这个。”他点了点头，感到挺惊讶的。因为Rust用的时间几乎也就是他眨了两下眼的工夫。

他们走进室内。不大的空间。采光不是很好。屋子里晦暗压抑，夹带着一股单身汉的家里都会有的味道。墙上贴了几张海报，桌子上摊放着被圈画得五颜六色的报纸，旁边放着一支记号笔。

“看来他为找工作发着愁呢。”Marty说。

“要是我们不管他，他也就不用为这个发愁了。”

“好主意。”

Rust在男人的家里走了两圈，最后在卧室里停了下来。Marty在客厅里仔细地阅读报纸上的广告。“他要搬家吗？工作地点都太远了些。”

Rust没有回应。Marty放下报纸，走向卧室的方向，看到他的搭档正盯着墙面看，那上面有几张老式的电影海报。黑白映画下的女人有不着修饰即动人的美。

“梅丽斯•佩普。”Marty说，Rust完全一副状况外的神色，看来对这个NA148年就过气了的明星完全不认识。Marty叹了口气，把视线移向床上——被子没叠，上面扔了一捆打包书籍或者是其他物品常会用到的尼龙绳。

“这是什么？”他走过去看了看。

“我在洗手间的柜子里找出来的。一会儿恐怕用得上。”

Marty动了动嘴唇，是想要找句话来评价他对事情的未雨绸缪。但在此之前，门口传来了响动，有人走了进来。

“他回来了。”Marty快速地说，Rust转过身来，但同时卧室门口传来了男人的脚步声——这屋子的主人走了进来，看到他们两个时显然是呆住了，愣了一愣之后大叫一声，转身就跑。

若说以前Marty觉得多个搭档也没啥区别，今天他会觉得有个搭档还是挺管用的。总之男人刚一转身他们两个就同时冲了上去，按胳膊或者按大腿都不冲突，结果就是把人牢牢地扣死在地上。“救命！！”那个人大叫道，惊慌失措地挣扎，“你们是谁？”

“来让你在接下来的一段时间内都不能出家门的人。”Marty说，Rust同时开始用刚才在房间里找到的打包绳开始有条不紊地把男人捆成了一团，最后他们合力将男人拎起来扔在了床上。

“好了。”Marty拍了拍大衣，将围巾摘下来，“接下来的一段时间你只要好好待着就行了。”

“什么？”那男人大叫道，但Rust冷静地用眼神就让他噤声了。

“你们想要钱吗？”几分钟后男人再次尝试着开了口，“还是别的？我没有什么能给你们的。”

Rust皱了皱眉头。这一个细微的动作让男人乖乖地再也不敢动弹了。但在又一次漫长的沉默之后，Marty发现男人为了一直保持着那个姿势不动几乎要抽筋了，只好比了个手势示意他可以随便调整姿势——在可能的范围内。

“放松点，”他试着安抚被弄得莫名其妙却又恐惧不已的男人，“要不，聊点什么？你的名字？”其实他早就知道了。Jim Gilson。

“你可以叫我Jim。”

“嗯哼，我是John，”Marty说，“他是Robin。”

“听上去不像真的。”那个男人可怜巴巴地说。“但没关系，你们说是什么就是什么吧。”

“关于把你捆在这儿我们……嗯，挺抱歉的。”Marty说，但感觉自己的话配上Rust的表情不太有说服力。“聊点别的，或者你可以睡觉。”

男人警惕地看着他们：“你们到底是谁？”

“失业，还是其他的事，”Rust说。“搞得你想要到很远的地方去工作？”

“附近没有什么合适的。”对于话题的突然转变，男人显然也没想到。“你们怎么知道我……”

“你把报纸上画得太明显了。”Marty说。

Rust点了点头。“但你似乎对附近的工作根本没兴趣。”他说，“有一些和你画出的工作是同样的内容，相比来说更近一点。”

男人瞪着他：“好吧，我承认我是不想在这附近住下去了。”他说，“我和邻居的关系不太好，而且我爸住在不远的地方，常来找我要钱。”

“赌徒。”Rust说。

“你简直未卜先知。”男人苦笑着点了点头。“我在这里没朋友，没家人。天啦，这样的地方谁还想呆下去。”他摇了摇头，似乎在把痛苦的回忆都从脑子里摇晃出去。“嘿，该你们了，你们不想说说这到底怎么回事吗？闯入我家里，把我捆在这儿，又不抢劫，又不谋杀。”

Marty调整了一下自己的坐姿：“说得好像你希望那些事发生似的。”

“要是你们解决我，我一定会感谢你们。”

Marty把视线投向Rust：“看来我们是白忙活了。”

“但他活的挺好。至少在我们能看见的时间里。”

“什么意思？”Jim看看Marty。Marty耸了耸肩，对他摇摇头。

“说说你的滥赌老爸吧。”Rust提议道。“我觉得要是骂骂他，你可能会有精神一点。”

然后Jim Gilson的话匣子突然之间被打开了，Marty目瞪口呆地看着刚才还奄奄一息吓得半死的男人。不知在何时他已经完全忘记了自己被捆成一团，面对着两个陌生人这件事，Rust不动声色地瞧着他，用简短的话语引导了这场谈话。渐渐地，Marty发现场面完全被Rust主导了。而Jim浑然不觉，全盘托出：从滥赌的爸到早早就被家暴出走的妈，再到因为他爸的过失而被车撞死的姐姐。Rust沉默着不发表评价，只是适当地点头，偶尔说一两句话，Jim便会随之吐出更多的话来。

每一个被卷入“案件”里的人都会有自己的故事。Marty过去听得够多了。但每一次听恰恰都会有新的感受。不过这一次似乎因为有了Rust的参与，有些事变得格外不同起来。也许是因为在这场谈话里，Rust处于的，隐藏着的主导地位，这让他来到了一个格外不同的，新的角度。他对自己的搭档不得不说产生了那么一丝丝的佩服，在从人嘴巴里撬话这一点。

在将近四点的时候，他们的谈话告一段落。而Marty觉得自己快要睡着了。他撑着胳膊，小小地打起了盹儿。但一直四平八稳地坐在椅子上的Rust却似乎听到了什么，站起来走到窗边。暮色之下，他注意到外面靠近公园的道路旁停着一辆黑色的汽车。一个男人靠在车门外向窗子这边张望。

Rust侧了侧身。“你约了客人吗？”他转过身问。

“客人？”Jim茫茫然地瞧着他，突然之间面色苍白。“有人来了？”

“四个。带头的带着个毛线帽。”每个人手里都拿着一个提包。Marty靠近窗旁，看到那些人靠近这栋公寓。脚步声仿佛近在咫尺。“你认识他们？”他发现Jim的神色似乎不太对劲。 

“对不起。”Jim这时候似乎终于找回了自己的声音。“我想他们……他们是来找我的。”

“为什么？”Rust问。

“为了给我爸还债。我偷了东西。”

“你拿了什么？”

“纯度最高的新品。……这个城市的毒品贩都是疯子。但我无路可走。”Jim艰难地吞咽着，似乎在平复自己的心跳，他的额头在出汗，“他们会剥了我的皮。”他颤抖着，语无伦次。“妈的，我宁可直接去死。”

一阵沉默。

“……不过我觉得你不会死在今天晚上的。”Marty说，摸出了自己的枪。Rust已经将Jim从床上揪下来，松开他的绳子，推到了床和柜子中间的安全空隙。“呆着别动。”他低声说。

Jim点了点头，但听到门口传来动静时他突然弹了起来。Rust一手按在他肩上把他推在地上。“你敢趁乱跑，我就向你的腿开枪。你想下半生都坐轮椅吗？”

Jim慌忙摇了摇头，向柜子里面缩了缩。Rust转身向Marty的方向走去，后者已经挪开了一张桌子，形成了比较合适的，攻守皆宜的位置。他站在Marty身旁打量了一下位置，没有说话。

“这小子过一会儿本来会死于车祸。”在等待那些人敲门不成开始踹门的过程里，Marty低声说。“但现在是要改成死于枪战了？”

“也许他是在逃跑的时候被车撞死的。”

“我想这就是事情的真相了。”

“探测器怎么说？”Rust问。Marty看了看自己的手腕，表盘的指针平静无波。

“没反应。”Marty话音还没落门就被踹开了。Jim在里屋惨叫一声。听上去简直是吓死了。四个人两先两后地进入了房间，看到Marty和Rust之后呆住了。

“还是没反应。”Marty大喊，Rust跟着毫不犹豫地开了枪。他们开始交火。屋里的jim没完没了地大叫，就好像被打中的是他而不是进来的那四个人。

公寓里恢复安静只不过是一分钟之后的事。Marty站起来，发现Rust双眼通红，死盯着地上的尸体，就好像要给他们再补上两枪似的。“Rust？”他轻声喊道。而Rust愣了一下，终于大梦初醒般地回过了神。

“Marty，我们可以离开了。”他说。“时间到了。”

“何况警察会替我们照顾他的。”Marty点了点头，Jim飞快地跑了出来，喘着大气，头上都是汗。“天啊，”他颤抖着，眼圈发红，“你们到底是谁？”

“以后见。”Marty说。

Rust这时候已经推开了门，他和Marty急匆匆地走下楼梯，迅速地逃向隐蔽的地方。警笛声在不远处响起。几分钟后，他们目送着警察将瑟瑟发抖的Jim带了出来，押上了警车。凌晨四点过十分。Jim Gilson没有在凌晨四点死在一场意外的车祸中，而是按照正确的时间轨迹，安然无恙地活了下来。

在回去之前，他们找了家餐厅吃了餐早饭。“你觉得这家伙将来会怎么摆脱那些毒贩？”Marty说，一半是在问Rust，一半更像是在对自己说话。因为Rust自从离开Jim家就没怎么说过话了。他很累，并且不太高兴。Marty推测道，因此没指望Rust给他个回答。但Rust往往都在他意料不到的时候给他个彩蛋。比如现在：“做毒贩头子。”Rust说。“这样就什么也不用怕了。”

Marty笑起来：“可能他得向你借很多胆子才能做到那一步。”他说着举起了桌子上的咖啡杯。“不想为我们第一次合作成功喝上一杯？”

Rust的神色看上去似乎柔和了很多。Marty看到他的嘴角向上勾了勾。没有什么太大的波动，但这对于Rust来说已经是足够愉快的神色了。

“干杯。”他简短地说，举起了手里倒满了早餐咖啡的杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尚算愉快的第一次合作：）
> 
> 有时候，案件是双重的。


	5. --NA148 & NA125--

在时空中来回太频繁的后遗症是，Marty有时候会忘记自己在NA148年的正常生活里要去做什么事。没任务的日子对于他们来说就是放假。有任务的时候自然会有会所的人打来电话。他于是打理草坪，修剪花草，偶尔为自己下一次厨。当然，有时候也去看望自己的两个女儿和已经离婚了的妻子。

他记得自己初次见面就问到了Rust离了婚的痛处，对此，他的抱歉感来源于对婚姻失败的感同身受。他和妻子的分离来源于日久天长的，对于彼此的陌生和疏离。当然这其中，他的偷腥在先和妻子从外面找了个不知哪来的男人以实际行动狠狠地给了他当头一击这两件事促成了事情的无可挽回。

他曾经去过一次Rust家里，只不过刚一进去就呆住了。到现在他也没办法特别准确地形容当时眼里所见在心中所形成的感触。Rust把外套随意地丢在了床上——要是那玩意儿能称为床而不是床垫。“我该招呼你坐的。”他轻声说，“但，”屋子里连个能坐的沙发也没有。Marty点了点头示意他不用为此继续解释什么，随手拉来一把椅子坐下了。

没有家和生活倒是其次。没有过去和未来才是令Marty感到惊讶和感慨的原因。准确地说，在这近似苦行僧修炼的空间里，他感受到的只有类似孤独的东西。Rust的世界被封闭在这空无一物的房间里，没有过去，谈不上未来，甚至连现在也不是那么关心。

“你平时做饭吗？”他问，但意识到自己问了个蠢蛋问题。这地方倒是有厨房，但灶台一尘不染得像是从来没被使用过——事实上它就是没被使用过。Marty暗自想到，随即看到一旁有个咖啡机，里面有没喝完的咖啡。还好，这倒是给了他一个Rust还有生活意识的信号。

“我不常做。”Rust说。“门口有很多快餐店。”

“是啊。”Marty应答着。“有时候我也买些快餐吃，很方便。”

Rust耸了耸肩：“所以今天……吃汉堡怎么样？”

“没问题。”

他们面对面啃完各自的汉堡，吃了点薯条，喝了热乎乎的咖啡。

“到我家来做客吧。”Marty说。“如果你哪天有空。”

“好。”Rust说，“但是再过几天吧，Marty。”

“随你高兴。”Marty点点头。他不需要勉强Rust做些什么。做客也好，一起吃饭也好，包括现在的沟通，起初都只不过是例行公事般的流程。毕竟，谁也不希望和自己的搭档关系僵硬。虽然Rust看起来就不太在乎这一点。但两个人之所以是搭档，就因为他们得互补。

在NA148年的生活有时候会因为缺乏接触而变得索然无味，有时候就只能到NA125年，这个和他们的生活最为密切相关的年份去找找存在感。Rust倒是一副无所谓的样子，活在哪儿都一样随性。但Marty总觉得这样下去自己得憋出毛病来。没了时空转换器的情况下又只能指望Rust，然后在孤星的猛烈冲击里被扔到NA125年，在Dallas的大笑声里沮丧地要一杯柠檬水平复晕车般的感觉。

NA125年，停滞不前的时间。街道上人们生活如常，但每天都是在过雷打不动的同一天，以不同的方式。记忆被清零，时间往回流转。没人怀孕，没人出生，没人死掉。在这个世界里，唯一看上去正常运作的就只剩下了Dallas的酒吧，以及来到这里或买醉或休息或纯属打发时间的侦探们。

“你刚去了什么地方？”“NA100年，伙计你可不知道那时候的妞儿多棒。”每每这个时候Marty就会开始怀疑自己到底是生活在过去还是未来。他举着啤酒杯，有时候也稍微加入这种谈话。但最近话题被引向了“嘿Marty你的搭档是Cohle”这个从哪个人嘴里说出来听着都挺诡异的话。

“是啊，”他回应道。“这有啥好奇怪的吗？”

“不，我只是觉得Cohle平时不太合群。”他的朋友“Tuna”这么说。这外号来源于这位老伙计在NA098年查案的时候非要带吞拿鱼回来。因为时价居然比现在便宜很多。这不算什么，问题是他带的太多了，时空转换器没法负荷，结果大部分吞拿鱼被卷入了不知道哪个年代，以至于会所不得不派了好几个侦探去平息当地因为从天而降大量吞拿鱼而造成的恐慌，并把一个不该英年早逝的人从天降吞拿鱼砸在头上的厄运里解救出来。

“还好。”Marty说。“你们只是没和他有太多接触。”

“是吗？”Tuna表示怀疑，“我觉得我是即使和他面对面也不知道能聊些什么的人。他看上去连饭都不用吃，只要喝酒和抽烟就行。”

“老实说在这方面我和你想的一样。”Marty笑了起来，想起Rust玩命抽烟的样子。“不和你说了，我去找Dallas打个招呼。”

“就好像我不明白Dallas为啥特别喜欢你们俩一样。”Tuna说。但Marty已经站起来去Dallas那里了。夜店的老板正和Rust对着喝酒，喋喋不休地说着什么，但Rust看上去没啥想要回应的，只是时不时点点头，说上一两个单字般短促的句子而已。

“嗨Marty！”Dallas看到了他，挥动手臂，“正说到你。”

Marty看到Rust的视线迎了过来。他拉开椅子坐下：“什么？”

“Rust说你枪法很好。”

“是你说的。”Rust纠正道。

“但你点头承认了。这就等于你间接说了。”

“……还是有区别的。”Marty笑了起来，“但得到承认总归让人高兴。”他说着对Rust举杯。Rust给予回应，喝光了杯里剩下的酒。

“喔，还有件事。”Dallas说，“我要出趟门。”

“出门？”但随即Marty就明白了，“你是说离开这里，去NA125年之外的年代？”

“是啊，去看看出了什么问题。”Dallas点了点头。“不会太久。”

“什么时候‘联络人’也要出任务了？”Rust说。

Dallas把牛仔帽摘下来放在桌子上，“……怎么说呢，是私事，所以得速战速决。”他说着站起来，“希望下次你们来的时候我已经回来了。”

目送着Dallas消失在酒吧门口，Marty看看他放在桌上的帽子：“他该不会……说走就走了吧。”

“大概是这样。”Rust点了点头，他将那顶帽子拿起来，对路过的Ben招了招手。年轻漂亮的青年非常心领神会地把帽子拿走了。

“所以我们就在这儿过夜了？”Marty问Rust。

“你想回去吗？”Rust问。

“你要在这儿？”Marty问。

Rust点了点头。“你想回去的话，我可以把‘孤星’给你。”

Marty沉默了几秒：“那我也找个房间吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallas的私事只是个开端。
> 
> Joe Cooper出场预告。


	6. --NA167--

Marty睁开眼睛，发现Rust一动不动地躺在他身边，周围荒草丛生，像是公路两侧的田野。

“嘿，Rust？”他艰难地侧过身——的确是艰难，他全身的骨头都像是要散架了。高空坠落的感觉太过剧烈，而随后和不知是地面还是其他什么东西猛烈冲撞的感觉让他瞬间以为自己是被回炉再造了。但从他自己全身湿透，周围全是水迹的情况来看，他肯定不是直接摔在地上的——而是落进了水里。

可是这里是陆地，哪里来的水？就算是曾经落水，他又是怎么上来的？没人能告诉他，除了现在昏迷在他身旁的Rust，紧闭着双眼，脸色苍白，全身湿透，也像是刚刚从水里被捞出来的一样。

“哦，天啊。”Marty伸出手去触碰自己的搭档，但发现对方身体冰凉，像是没气了似的。“这他妈是怎么回事，Rust？你听得见我说话吗？”他开始将急救溺水者的办法用在Rust身上，调整姿势使Rust俯在他的腿上，用力地压着对方的背部，在对方呕出第一口水的时候简直觉得手脚都在发抖。“好样的Rust。”他急促地低语，也不知道是对自己还是对Rust说的。“吐出来。”

但他很快发现Rust没在呼吸。

这一认知迅速地令他感到恐惧。顾不得再想其他的什么，他俯下身去开始为Rust做人工呼吸。碰触到对方嘴唇的时候他几乎是绝望了。太凉了。像是已经气绝多时的人才会有的温度。该死的，他们到底遇到了什么，而Rust又在他失去意识的时候经历了什么？

而在他的脑海里一片空白之时，Rust突然在他身下轻微地动了动。Marty惊讶地抬起身来，瞧着Rust几乎是抽搐般地一阵猛咳猛喘，随即慢慢地将身体舒展开来，瞪着通红的双眼一动不动地望着他，呼吸的声音零零碎碎，好像下一刻就会突然中断一样。

“Rust？”Marty轻声喊。然后Rust眨了眨眼，定定地望着他。“Marty。”他回应道，声音像是被人勒过脖子之后般的嘶哑而微弱。

Marty松了口气，想调整一下姿势，却顿时觉得自己双腿一阵发软。失去重心的结果就是他向后重重地坐在了地上。Rust躺在地上瞧着他，看上去想施以援手，但却自身难保地一动不动。

“你能坐起来吗？”他问Rust。

“嗯。”沉默了两三秒后，Rust说。他伸出手抓住了Marty的手臂，借力坐了起来。但Marty感觉到自己搭档的身体在摇摇晃晃，不受控制地向地面上沉。

“慢慢来。”他说。

Rust没有回答，闭上眼睛，他的头发还在向下滴水。显然冰冷的地面加剧了他体温的下降。可这时候站起来似乎也没什么可做的。他于是摸向衣袋，将已经有些变形的“孤星”还有湿淋淋的枪取了出来。Marty如法炮制地摸了摸自己的口袋——枪已经没了。

“‘孤星’挺结实的。NA167年。”他说，“年代没错，地点也没错，只不过离市区有点远。”

一阵风吹过来，Marty觉得自己的骨头都被冻僵了。他看向Rust，刚刚从呛水窒息中逃脱的男人似乎也好不到哪里去。不管怎么说，先离开这里是当务之急。

他们顺着公路走了一段，拦下了一辆过路的小运货车，样子非常新潮又漂亮。未来的货车大概都是这么个造型。司机对于他们两个湿淋淋地出现在马路上感到惊讶无比，但未来的人大概对于一些事早就见怪不怪，所以连问都没多问就让他们上了车，还非常好心地打开了暖风。

“你们两个从哪儿来的？”但好奇心终究还是占据了上风。年轻的司机忍不住开了口。

“我们遇到了点问题。”Marty说。“而且……公路两侧是有池塘的。”

“我听不出这有什么关系。”司机笑了起来，“但算啦，谁让你们不想说。”他说着指了指前面的一片隐约可见的灯光。“看到没，我们快到了。”

###

当终于找到一家酒店安顿下来之后，Marty将水温调到了能够承受的最高温度，好好地冲了个热水澡。虽然刚刚因为水他们都吃了不少苦头，但现在恢复体温无疑才是最重要的事。

Rust在套间的另一个浴室里，已经过了将近四十分钟。Marty在门外踱来踱去，不确定自己是不是要破门而入还是喊一声确定Rust没又被水淹死在里头。不过他的担心很快就消失了。Rust从里面走了出来，换了干燥而温暖的新衣服——开领毛衣和牛仔裤的感觉看上去有点不那么一样。

“以前没见过你这么穿……感觉还不错。”Marty说。

“表面的变换总是会让人感到新奇。”Rust缓缓地坐在沙发上，随即似乎又想起什么，四处看了看。

“你的烟湿透了早就不能要。”Marty说。“而且这间房不能吸烟。”

“……”Rust坐回沙发上，这一次一动不动了。

“刚才发生了什么？”Marty问。“我是说，在我昏迷的时候……我们掉进水里？你还有印象吗？”

“我只记得，”Rust沉默了片刻说，“有人扰乱了‘孤星’的信号，我们应该是曾经被移入了错误的年代和地点。”

“比如海里？”Marty说，的确是海水的味道，他俩身上的都是。“所以他希望我们都呛了水，失去意识，死在不知名的年代，不晓得哪一片汪洋大海里。”

“是啊，不管是谁干扰了信号，”Rust说，“他的目的都是干掉我们。”

“但等等，”Marty说，“那被干扰的信号又是怎么恢复的？”通常来说，在时空转移中信号出现被干扰的问题从而落到另一时空，简直就不存在还能中途再次进行转移的可能。更别说他们都掉进了海里，完全失去了操纵转换器的能力。

“也许是Dallas帮了忙。”

“你忘记他不在NA125年吗？对我们这次的行程也一无所知。”

“又也许，是那个希望我们死掉的人自己先死了。”Rust耸了耸肩。“或者，运气。”

他这种无所谓的态度多少也令Marty感到是否幸运的成分比较多一点。“所以……”

“所以现在这事不重要。”Rust说，“我们有活儿要干。”

“虽然我不觉得有人要干掉我们这事儿不重要，不过你说得对，我们得先找到那个代替自己的妹妹被人杀掉的女孩。”Marty说，看了看时间。“还有4小时。”他摇了摇头，“我们本该有10小时以上的时间仔细准备。”

“可惜在海里游了6个小时。”Rust说。

这几乎称得上是个冷笑话的话令Marty愣了愣，然后笑出了声。“是啊，游到吃了满肚子的水，不知道里面会不会有两条吞拿鱼什么的。”

“你的笑话恶心透了，Marty。”Rust面无表情地说，但嘴角有了些微弱的弧度。Marty依旧视其为错觉，因为Rust的这种表情通常都是转瞬即逝而已，但Rust心情还不错这一点令他感到轻松许多。他们搭档有一段时间了。但几乎没怎么见过Rust对什么事兴高采烈。通常来说，Rust的身旁都有一层雨幕，他本人在中间画了个圈，站得笔直，完全不想出去也不想让人进来。但站在他身旁的Marty算是被殃及池鱼，每次都被浇个精湿。

“我得搞把枪。”Marty最后说。

“NA167年，对枪支管制最严格的时候。”Rust摇了摇头。“我不认为有这个可能性。”

“所以这时候有Dallas简直是太重要了。”Marty叹了口气。“可惜他也不在。”

他们这一次要救下一个二十岁的女孩。为了自己的妹妹奋不顾身，于是被冷血的杀手残忍地杀害。但事实是，她不应该死于这个年代，而是应该安然无恙地终老。“可是她的妹妹会怎样？”Marty说，“完全没说。”

“也许我们救了她，她的妹妹就会死。”Rust说，他成功地买到了烟，并且已经开始抽第三根了。

他们没有继续这个话题。

凌晨一点的时候，他们到达了事情将会发生的地点，一所地点隐蔽但人显然不少的酒吧。凶杀案本应该发生在酒吧外的不远处的小巷。没有人会蠢到在夜里独自去走的一条路。但当事人的妹妹显然思维有些异常。没搞到枪的Marty心情不爽，默默念叨着等会儿不要真的有一场交火。

“到底是什么人雇了杀手杀她？”隔着酒吧玻璃他们看到女孩的妹妹正在和几个朋友喝酒。她留着金色的长发，令人意外的是不施浓妆，只是涂了颜色相对亮一些的红色唇膏，穿着也很拘谨，看上去完全没有常泡酒吧的经验。“她看上去连学校的门还没出。”

“杀手就像是动物。”Rust说，“人通常都拥有太多想法和欲望。而动物通常只为单纯的目的而做事。”

“你是说他们为了钱什么都能做。”Marty说，“哈。就像‘猎人’似的。”

说到这个词时他注意到Rust动了动，但更像是屏住了呼吸。“怎么了？”他于是问。

“没什么。”Rust说。“我们进去吧。既然少一把枪，还是赶在真的出现交火可能前把事情解决。”

他说着就向前走，但Marty注意到他走路有点斜，路就在脚下，但他走不出直线来，甚至连快慢也有点掌握不好。看上去像喝醉了似的。“Rust？”他问，想过去扶一把自己的搭档，但发现就在他叫出Rust名字的同时，对方的脚步重新稳定下来，恢复到了若无其事的状态，还回头看了看他。但当他迎上Marty视线的那一刻，Marty觉得自己的心口被狠狠地撞了一下。

“Rust？”他不确定地喊了搭档的名字。男人的神色疲倦不安，摇摇欲坠，像是濒临崩溃的前兆，但他的嘴唇抿得死紧，像是怕一松劲就会突然垮掉似的，安静而沉默地瞧着Marty。

“我没事。”Rust说。

他们走进酒吧，来到女孩的妹妹身旁。“Natalie Gorthman？”Rust声音沙哑地问，看到对方投来的疑惑却默认的眼神，“你姐姐Melly Gorthman在这里吗？”

“不，她不在这儿……”Natalie茫然而惊讶地看着他。“你是谁？怎么知道我的名字？”

Marty想，这还真的是个没有夜店经验的女孩。

“她没有和你一起来这里吗？”Rust问。“她也不知道你来了这里？”

“你听说过有人泡夜店还要报备自家老姐的吗？”Natalie身旁的一个女孩咯咯地笑了起来，Marty想显然她是把自己和Rust当成来搭讪的了。但令他意外的是Natalie的反应。女孩皱起了眉，“我姐姐不知道我来这里的事，可是我也不会再回答陌生人的问题。先告诉我，你们怎么知道我和我姐姐的名字？”

但Rust却望着她，陷入了仿佛是什么都听不到的沉思里，但仅仅几秒，他就抬起头来看向同样凝固了的Marty，给了对方一个肯定的眼神。

“所以到底是他妈的怎么回事？”Marty轻声说。然后从他们的身后传来一个女孩惊慌失措的声音：“Natalie？！”

“天啊，老姐！？？”Natalie大叫道，惊讶于自己的姐姐怎么会突然出现在这儿。但同时Rust抓住了她的手臂将她从椅子上拉了起来。动作看上去简直凶残的要命，而Natalie显然也被抓得死死的，除了尖叫之外没法挣脱。而Rust不为所动。Marty不得不承认自己也被他吓了一跳。但能够表现出来之前Rust看了他一眼，而他立刻就明白了这只是搭档要完成工作的第一步。

“我要是你，”他对Melly说，“就为了自己的妹妹跟我们离开这儿。”

“要是再拖一会儿，”Rust说。“你知道会发生什么，Melly。”

他紧接着说：“那个杀手的目标是你的妹妹这件事你早就知道对吗？你后悔了。”

这句话无异于重磅炸弹，Natalie呆呆地站在原地。而Melly几乎震惊到无法说话。“你们……”她舌头打结般地看着Rust，以及被他牢牢抓着的Natalie。“你们是警察吗？还是说……”

而就在这个时候Marty看到了酒吧门口走进来的男人。个子高挑，戴着牛仔帽和墨镜。哦，他妈的。他想。一个在晚上戴墨镜的男人。不是个疯子，就是个杀手。

“趴下！”他声嘶力竭地大叫道，扑向了Melly。Rust同时将Natalie推进了吧台里面。但这时候玻璃破裂的声音已经响了起来，子弹飞过头顶，Marty只听到Melly尖叫着哭泣的声音。“够了，Joe！”他听到女孩在叫一个陌生的名字，“我不再雇佣你！别杀她！别杀我妹妹！”

她承认了。Marty只觉得浑身冰冷。姐姐雇佣了杀手，目标是自己的妹妹。不管理由是什么，这事实真像个笑话。“安静点！”他吼道，将Melly推到吧台后面，顺手将Natalie扯过来，胡乱拉了把椅子挡在他们身旁杜绝子弹乱飞从而伤到他们的可能性。“待着别动！”他得去帮Rust，虽然他手里连把枪都没……就在他这么想着的同时枪声却突然静止了。“Marty！”他听到Rust大叫。背后传来有些异样的感觉。他转过头，迎面就看到个黑洞洞的枪口，随后在他来得及反应的前一刻，枪在他的面前冒出了火光，而他随着就被子弹的冲击力撞到了地上。

有那么一刻他怀疑自己的肩膀是不是被炸烂了。视线由模糊到清楚，他低着头看了一眼，发现自己的肩膀除了开始涌出大片血液之外倒没什么其他的问题。疼痛麻木了他的神经，而更令他感到要命的是戴着牛仔帽的杀手此刻就站在他的身旁，枪口盯在他头上。而不远处，Rust握紧手枪对准杀手，手臂上肌肉绷紧，面无表情。

“把枪从他头上拿开。”他说。

“不。”杀手缓慢地回应。他的说话声音很低，带着一丝像是调情般的粘腻。

而就在这个时候，安静的空间里响起了电子仪器轻微的声响。Marty喘息着歪过头，看向自己的手腕——感应仪器在显示不正常的频率。不是在提示他身旁这个杀手的生死是否会形成新的“案件”，而是另一种信号——屏幕闪烁，扭曲，发出不停顿的，犀利的警报声。

“瞧瞧，杀了我似乎会有点麻烦。”杀手说。“而且他要是死了就更麻烦了。你确定还想开枪？”

“拿开。”Rust重复道。但Marty看到他的瞳孔里闪过一丝犹豫。仅仅是一瞬间与平时的不同，但还是被清清楚楚地看到了。

“我的回答还是‘不行’，”杀手笑了笑，似乎在等待Rust消化这句话里的含义，“更何况你才是我的猎物。”

这句话像是又一颗子弹击中了Marty。“你说什么？”他说，因为疼痛而忍不住哆嗦起来。

“我说我的目标是他。”杀手亲昵地对他说，“你的搭档。”

Marty一声低吼，愤怒地移动身体，但杀手轻巧地在他的伤口上施压，令他立刻就眼前发黑，差点昏了过去。Rust握紧枪，一动不动地盯着他，紧紧地抿住了嘴唇。

“你是个‘猎人’？”Rust说。

“不算是。也不能说不是。我还是个杀手呐，‘曾经’杀死过这个想要把妹妹置于死地的人，从而形成了‘案件’。”杀手说。对着Rust。“而会所会派‘侦探’来重写历史——你和你的搭档恰好又是这方面的专家。”

他停了停，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。“我本可以把你们解决在海里的。但好像出了点问题。嗯？”

冰冷的海水，被干扰的“孤星”，几乎丧命的经历。这一切终于在此时得到了解释。“是你。”Marty说。“混球。”

“哦，别说脏话，这不是个好习惯。”杀手说。压低了声音。随即他转向了举着枪的Rust，望向他的眼眸。“现在，你还不打算放下枪吗？”

真他妈像极了那些枪战电影。自己被挟持，而Rust处于两难的境地。Marty咬着牙，感觉自己又落进了海水里。他疼得浑身冒汗，但又知道这时候要是昏过去了大概Rust就更加没有逃脱的可能。别放下枪Rust，他在心里咕哝着。以他对Rust的了解他也知道对方不会蠢到真的放下枪——这样就完全没有生还的余地了。Rust在处理案件时经验丰富，知道该怎么做才是最佳选择。

他用余光看向杀手，暗地盘算着向他哪个部位下手才能撞开那把枪。但是他感觉到了自己的虚弱和无力，违背意识的，没办法控制的昏沉在袭击他。而就在黑暗完全要吞没他的时候，他看到Rust的手臂在颤抖，那种疲倦而濒临破碎的神色又出现在他的脸上，就同刚才在走入酒吧之前他歪歪斜斜想要喝醉却又硬撑着不肯承认时的神色一模一样。他知道Rust要做决定了。但同时这让他感到揪心和绝望，“不，”他低声道，“他妈的，Cohle！”

杀手笑了起来。“Cohle？”他纠正道，“是‘Crash’，Hart侦探。”

然后他的话被打断了。Marty怒吼着撞向了他，将他握枪的手猛地顶了开来。枪声突兀地响起，Rust冲了上去。但与此同时地面突然颤动起来，玻璃破碎的声音炸开在酒吧的每一个角落。风暴的突如其来侵入了这个存在悖论的空间。Marty再次被掀倒在地。意识消失前他感到Rust用什么捂住了他的伤口，然后将他紧紧地抓住。如果有可能，他愿意称之为一个拥抱。但随之而来的只有无意识的黑暗，他什么也感觉不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marty稍后会吐槽自己像个可怜巴巴的女主角，而Rust只能被胁迫者逼着放下了枪XD


End file.
